


We're not enemies but I wouldn't dare calling us friends

by mysaldate



Series: February 2019 Love Collection [1]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: February 2019 Love collection, agapeGilles has always found Eligos annoying. When she comes to his bar one night, he makes sure to serve her right though. And when she feels the need to engage in iddle chit-chat, he is more than willing to comply. After all, they're not all that different when it comes to love and a certain possessive nephilim.





	We're not enemies but I wouldn't dare calling us friends

The door gave a protesting squeel as it was slammed shut behind the fiery demoness. Gilles only looked up from his bar, bored out of his mind. One would expect better entertainment from running a place like this, especially in Hell but truth be told, there were less and less guests coming lately, most of his regulars too busy keeping up with the dynamic power struggle going on in the higher circles.

His guest plopped down on a stool right in front of him and he couldn't quite hide the disappointment as he looked up at her face. Purple eyes, long black hair, red horns and pointy teeth. His glance travelled down the tight dog collar and the leather dress but only for a brief moment before he returned to looking into her eyes with the same bored look.

"How may I help you?" He asked simply, flicking his gaze over the various kinds of alcohol he could serve her. Eligos only  heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Just give me whatever. Didn't come to spoil my tastebuds."

The nephilim only gave a shrug at that, serving her a glass of the first bottle that came under his hand then. He could tell she had a lot on her mind - she wasn't anywhere near as active and talkative as usual. He didn't even meet her that often and he noticed. But he wasn't really in a position to ask her about anything. Well, and he didn't particularly care but it could at least kill the boredom and the annoying silence.

"You wanna know something?" She spoke up suddenly, not looking up from the glass he handed her earlier.

"Hm?" Came his only reply.

"I don't get all the fuss about Solomon's successor."

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Gilles gave a bitter chuckle, remembering how excited everyone seemed about the little brat. Although, to be fair, he did get carried away as well for a moment.

"He's not Solomon." Eligos continued. "Solomon is not coming back, ever. Even if this guy did have his soul, it won't be the same. But it seems like everyone is just as obsessed with him as they used to be with Solomon."

"What was so special about this Solomon guy anyway?"

He's been wondering about that for some time now. Having not met the man himself, he couldn't help being curious. If he could get all kinds of demons to become so attached to him that they waited for milleniums on end just to meet the bearer of his soul, he had to leave quite an impact. Eligos finally looked at him and gave a slightly bitter smile.

"Hard to say. But something about him was just... captivating. It was like he caught everyone off-guard and won them over with one glance. Even my king is very excited about his return." And she was obviously very not-excited about that as he could tell.

"Can't you use that to your advantage?" Gilles suggested, getting more interested in her plans all of the sudden. "Maybe if you could bring him his soul-"

"Already tried that." Her face twisted into a frown that didn't exactly fit it. "That damn Dantalion is like a guard dog though and that Elector kid has even Heaven watching over him."

"Right, Dantalion is quite passionate about his boy." Gilles chuckled, remembering his own attempt of stealing the human away. He got a nasty burn that day. Though to be fair, it was to be expected and he wouldn't reacted differently, had he witnessed someone trying to take his precious one from him.

"I'm not really asking much, just the ring and soul, you know?"

Gilles re-filled her glass as she spoke and then gave a small shrug. "It would seem most of them want the same. Nobody but those two always around him really seem to have taken any personal interest this time."

"Sure wish you were right." She rolled her eyes at him, downing the glass in one go. "But what do I know, perhaps you are. All the more reason for me to try harder."

"What good will it be for you to get his soul?" Gilles couldn't quite stop the question that had been burning on his tongue for a while now.

Eligos only gave him a smirk, slamming the glass down. "What do you think? I'll give it to my master, naturally. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same."

"I might or I might not." The nephilim returned her grin, leaning somewhat closer. "But I heard that soul of Solomon's holds enough power to take out even the strongest in both Hell and Heaven. I might have slightly different plans if I do obtain such a powerful tool."

She gave a nod to his words. A knowing one. Even though he was sure she didn't listen to him when he was telling her about Jeanne during the Great Sabbath, she understood his point of view. Putting some cash on the counter, she stood up from the stool with the usual confident smirk returning to her lips.

"Keep the change. But better give me something better than that when I come again."

Gilles could only heave a sigh as the door fell closed behind her. And now he would be bored until someone decided to stop by again.


End file.
